buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shido itsuka/PKⅡ(AKA：Purgatory·V·End)'s Deck
is a official deck by shido itsuka hi guys, is shido here, this is a decklist of PK second( for now) well, maybe you guys think doesn't make any sense, but still, here it is! name: Rebellion of Purgatory LUMINZE:"Let the purgatory flame burn this rotten world in to ashes...and create Reblilion! DARK LUMINZE! Rebilion of Purgatory!" World ： Darkness dragon world Buddy: Purgatory knight leader, Demios sword dragon Impact: Silence Sadness！ Distortion Punisher！！x4 Item： Purgatory Sword, Fatal x4 Spell: Abyss Symphony x3 Black Dragon Shield x4 Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine x4 Death Grip x3 Purgatory Flame that Resides Within that Body x2 Purgatory Knights, Forever x3 Black Armor x2 Guillotine Cutter x2 Monster Size 0: Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragonx4 Size 1: Purgatory Knights, Evil Glaive Dragon x4 Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon x4 Size 2: Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon x4 Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon x2 Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon x2 Size 3: Demon Sword's Graveyard, Graybird x1 ALSO： Charater Profile below Name: Purgatory.V.End( AKA:Purgatory Knight II) Gender: Male Age: 16 Allignment: Neutral Deck ： Darkness Dragon World（When is PK II) Dragon World ( When he is End) Buddy: Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon Backstory/Personality : He is a 16 year old child with a cold look on his face, he is not bright as Gao, infact, he is more like a shadow that lives in the dark side. He knows things that normal 16 year wouldn't know, that makes him know more about the dark side of this world, so after Demios have come back to him, he have take the armor and become the Purgatory Knight II, to do the thing only 'Purgatory Knight' can done, even know he only have 3 year of memorie(14~16 year old) the rest of his memorie is gone for some reason and he wants to found out why. he is a cold and very serious person, he does not take jokes, He doesn't talk much or to anyone. When Buddyfighting, he is shown to be more serious and confident on winning the game without any need of support, but deep inside his heart, he is a very neutral and friendly person, he doesn't smile in front of anybody, even his buddy. He lives with his buddy, he have no human family member in the city, that's why he have some knowledge when it comes to cooking and housework, he especially like Ramen and home-made-food that made by himself. After meeting all those people ,he have discovered the truth, deep inside him, he wants friend have bond with him, so he decide to use the power to protect the light, he will become the shadow. He have the power of disaster force are "Incompelete", maybe this is one of the thing he can found out more to found his unknown past. "People can do it. As long as they can open their eyes and look around, they'll see it. They'll see the truth! they can see that we are linked with bond! we are with each other, that's why I will never Feel fear inside my heart! " By Purgatory.V. End Category:Blog posts